Attainment
by tehPrincess
Summary: Book/Season 1 smutty smut for the LJ kink meme for the prompt: Bill/Sookie, Tie Me Up/Tie Me Down, Blood sharing. Warnings: Explicit sexual content, light bondage, blood.


**Attainment **- _Book/Season 1 Sookie/Bill_

Sookie left Merlotte's feeling frustrated and restless. Her shift had been eight hours of fruitlessness, allowing the thoughts of everyone she served to flow freely into her head in an effort to learn anything that might help clear Jason. But the only relevant information she'd been able to pick up on was that her brother's sex tape with Maudette had featured bondage. The same rope he'd used to secure the dead woman's hands could have later been used to strangle the life from her.

The entire thing made her head ache.

She needed a break, to be free of the voices and the responsibility of her brother's troubles.

She needed Bill.

Almost subconsciously, she drove over to the Compton house, forgetting about the hot shower she'd been dreaming about all day. She needed the stillness that came with Bill's company. During her drive, her thoughts ran over and over what Jason had done on that tape. She'd wrinkled her nose at the idea of being tied up during sex until she'd let her thoughts run to Bill. Sex with him was beyond amazing, and she trusted him completely. Thoughts of Bill and bondage meshed together until she found herself wondering what it would be like to experience something like that with him.

What would it be like if he caught her out on the lawn one night? If he used the clothesline to restrain her, sinking his fangs into her shoulder as he took her from behind...

He was waiting for her on the porch when she arrived. He usually greeted her with a smile and a "hello", but tonight he was silent and intense, and Sookie's heart raced as she realized that he could feel her emotions.

Pulling her against him, he used his inhuman speed to get them into the house, kicking the door shut behind them. His mouth was everywhere, kissing her mouth, face, and neck, and he held her so tightly that she could barely breathe. She had just enough time to register that he was wearing the shirt she liked on him the most before it was open and off along with her own t-shirt. He unclasped her bra with expert fingers and after the cups fell away he pulled her into his hard chest, wrapping her up in his arms.

She sucked his lower lip into her mouth, drawing on it as he pushed her shorts and panties down her legs. They weren't going to make it to his room, or even the couch. They weren't going to make it anywhere.

She was panting now, visions of being tied and helpless adding to the excitement of his cool wandering hands. He leaned back and Sookie's eyes slid open, drowning in his dark blue gaze.

He searched her face as his left hand tightened on her upper arm, his right moving to his belt and pulling it free from his pants.

She gasped as Bill looped it around her wrists, pulling her arms up and over her head as he backed them up into the staircase. Her knees gave as she came up against the steps, and he followed her down, covering her naked body with his.

Wrapping the rest of the belt's length around one of the banister's rungs, his hands we free to roam, while hers were held immobile by soft leather. Loosening his pants, he shoved them down muscular legs, leaving him bare against her. Gripping her ribcage in both hands, he adjusted her position, giving her arms some slack and pulling her bottom to the edge of the stairs. Reaching down with one hand, he rubbed himself against her, teasing her until she bit at his shoulders.

Biting harder and harder, she heard him groan. Her toes curled as she tasted the coppery tang of his blood.

Gasping, Bill felt his fangs extend as he pushed inside her, filling her up in one long hot shove.

She cried out, pulling against the belt so she could feel it dig into the delicate skin at her wrists.

He took her in hard quick jabs, rocking her body with the force of his movements. His tongue ran along her collar bone, sliding down to swipe at a pink nipple before he sucked it into his mouth, careful not to cut her with his fangs. Grunting, his pace increased, and Sookie could feel the sensations build on top of each other, causing her body to tremble. Bill released her nipple and sank his fangs into the upper curve of her left breast, drawing on her in deep hard pulls.

She felt impaled by him, his teeth and cock pinning her there, her bound arms supporting the weight of her upper body as she looked down upon his head while he drank from her. Mouth falling open, she gasped for air as something inside her swelled and broke apart.

The bloodlust building inside him, Bill wasn't far behind, and clutching her to him, the world fell away.


End file.
